Awakening of a vampire
by Pheonix King Agisu
Summary: Tsukune's got secrets that were'nt revealed to him so when changes start happening he does'nt know how to react. summary sucks but good story.


Awakening of a vampire

Chapter 1: Tsukune?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario vampire nor will I ever own it…unless I make big money and buy the series in which I will add on to it.

Know your place inner Moka yelled, the trademark saying accompanied by a mean scissor kick to the jaw of another giant ogre like yokai. The yokai flew into orbit as another took its place. Damn how many are there yelled a furious inner Moka. I count about 30 or so the cute little witch Yukari replied using her magic to levitate and throw explosive cards and pans into the horde. Meanwhile Mizore and Kurumu were somewhere in the horde doing their best to take as many down as they can. And where was Tsukune one might ask well he was where he always was, in the back being protected by the girls.

Moka-san watch out to your left Tsukune yelled just in time for Moka to dodge and deliver a swift kick to the ribs of another ogre yokai. Damn it why am I always in the way of them. I can't help because I'm a weak human and I always bring danger to us because yokai flock to me like flies to trash. Why do I always have to be a hindrance to them? Sometimes I just wish I were never a human to begin with.

What Tsukune didn't know is that a side of him that he didn't know he had was beginning to stir inside of him because of that comment.

The five of them decided that on one of the school breaks they would go to a beach again. Only difference was that they wanted to show Tsukune a beach in the yokai world. At first Tsukune didn't want to go and was pretty adamant about it too but with a cute smiled and a long-drawn out please from the outer Moka he gave in and decide to go. But when they got there they weren't greeted by fun times. Instead they were attacked by a nomadic group of ogre yokai's that immediately when after them when they smelled Tsukune leading up to the fight taking place.

An explosion went off in the distance. Must be Kurumu and Mizore Tsukune thought. He's been around his friends so long he's long since learned how strong they are so he knew that the explosion couldn't have harmed them. As he was surveying the battle field he noticed that four ogre's were planning to attack Moka at once 3 in her sight 1 out of her sight. He knew that she would be able to easily take care of the 3 in her sight but would be injured by the one behind so he prepared to do what he always did. He started running, 2 were taken care of now, he got behind her, the third was dead before he hit the ground, and took the blow the claws of the monster going deep in his chest. By the time Moka turned around Tsukune was on the ground bleeding. Tsukune! Moka yelled furiously dispatching the fourth one before picking him up and carrying to the side lines of the battle. Help him ill hold them off Yukari said forming dozens of cards which quickly found themselves in the head, neck, torso, etc. of the ogre's. Meanwhile Moka was transferring her vampire blood to Tsukune. Afterwards Moka entered the battle again with a fury she'd never know before. Before Moka could do anything though a pulse of yokai energy filled the area. It was stronger than anything any of them had ever felt; even Moka's yokai wasn't as strong as this. When they all looked bad they saw Tsukune with silver hair and blood red eyes with silver slits. He was up and everyone was thankful for that but there was one thing wrong the wound hadn't healed and he was still bleeding. Tsukune gave a shout and his blood started pouring from his body shaping and hardening into sharp spears of blood in which he rained down onto the ogre's slaughtering them all thus ending the battle. When the dust cleared all anyone saw was a stunned Kurumu and Mizore, a shocked and slightly frightened Moka and yokai and a passed out Tsukune with a fully healed wound.

What was that Yukari yelled at Moka? I don't know I've never seen anything like it she said shocking Yukari. Hey guys what happened Kurumu said flying up to them with Mizore. It was like one minute we were kicking ass then the next they were all dead. I don't know what it was but I'll explain what happened once we get back to the school. With that they hopped in the Mercedes that inner Moka stole from the human world and drove off.

**Author's notes: I am trying with an idea I had to write this. Please review. Also I'm American and I have nothing against Japanese customs or language in fact I like it better and wish to learn but that lack of knowledge is why I'm not putting the Japanese sayings that are in most fanfictions. Ex: when Yukari says "desu"**


End file.
